


To Be a Good Friend

by Bubbly12



Series: The Adventures Of Adam and Scott [2]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight Lives, Adam Lives, Brief Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, Childhood Friends, Crimes & Criminals, Dubious Morality, Friendship, Male Friendship, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12
Summary: Adam tries to convince Scott to be patient as they plan out the revenge plan.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Scott Tibbs
Series: The Adventures Of Adam and Scott [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001544
Kudos: 3





	To Be a Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I thought I'd make this into one shot series than a full on multiple chapter. I already wrote down two more titles for future one shots.

It was over a month since Scott left the hospital and started his revenge plan. Adam reluctantly agreed to help him and had suggested a plan on what he should do. Scott’s band members were probably in the wind when they found out that Scott survived, so it’s best they first try to find out where each member could be hiding and track their movements. Scott couldn’t wait to get his hands on the bastards, that Adam had to constantly remind him to be patient. 

“We need to first finish making traps similar to the Jigsaw games in case their bodies are found. You also need to make up an alibi in case the police question you if they get suspicious.” Adam whispered to Scott, who just scoffed.

“Why the hell do I need an alibi? Cops are just going to think Jigsaw did it.” Scott said. Adam signaled him to quiet down. “What? I’m not the one who suggested we plan this shit out at a cafe and we’re in a damn booth.”

“I was completely fine to wait until one of our apartments was done being a crime scene, that way we had more privacy.” Adam then took a sip of coffee and began to say, “It would have also given me more time to think of the different scenarios on how to pull this shit off.”

“Then think faster! I know you’re dumbass, but with your experience I’d thought you’d at least have a decent plan already.” Scott said, while Adam glared at the other. “Don’t get pissed off at me. If you didn’t stalk that doctor guy, you wouldn't have been caught by Jigsaw and missed my photoshoot.” 

“Are you implying that this is my fault?” Adam asked with his voice rising. He then started to chuckle and sarcastically said, “Scott, if I knew I was going to be chained inside a shithole bathroom, I’d at least remember to call you to reschedule.”

Scott sighed as he leaned back into his chair. The two sat in silence while they both drank their drinks.

“I’d rather we did this at a bar.” Scott suggested.

“Yes, that way we have more witnesses.” 

“Whatever, we both know that’s not the only reason your’re so fucking paranoid.” Scott said, “You’re still scared of Jigsaw, aren’t you Adam.” It sounded more like a statement then a question. As Scott had said that, he had a taunting smile formed on his face. It always gave him sick joy to make Adam uncomfortable. He always did it when they were kids.

“That’s why we need to make sure their bodies will never be found. Make everyone believe they’re still in hiding.” Adam had said, his grip on his coffee cup tightened. “If we get caught by the police, we’d just go to jail. But if Jigsaw finds out, I know he’d do something much worse.” _Especially to me, since I lost the game. I should probably be rotting away in that place._

“I don’t really see the point in that. I mean, I’m following Jigsaw’s philosophy by making those assholes pay for what they did.” Scott said with confidence. “In fact, I’d think he’d be impressed.

“More disgusted than impressed _._ ” Adam stated in an apathetic tone. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Scott challenged, “I’m following his example.”

“You’re motivated by revenge not about helping your bandmates realize what they did was wrong.” Adam explained, “Jigsaw’s not only going to be pissed that you tried to copy him, but it will give him enough reason to come after you.”

“Then why are you helping me? At the hospital you could have just told me to fuck off and left.” Adam didn’t know how to respond to that. 

He convinced himself that if he could do this for Lawrence, why not Scott? After the ordeal in the bathroom, Adam would do anything for Lawrence. Those six hours were enough to bond him to the other man forever. While he saw him walking in the hallways of the hospital, Adam just froze. He wanted to go after him and just talk to him again. Adam wanted to ask if Lawrence knew he was alive and if he was the one who saved him. But he didn’t, he just couldn’t bring himself to talk to Lawrence. Then there’s Scott Tibbs. Scott has been his friend since as long as he can remember. Adam began to compare the only two that really mattered to him. Lawrence was reassuring, Scott was irritating, Lawrence was calm, Scott was easily angered, finally, Lawrence cared about Adam and Scott wouldn’t even give a shit if Adam died.

Again, why is he doing this? Why agree to take pictures of Wrath of God band members for Scott? Why help Scott create a fake alibi? Why get involved in a much more serious crime that could involve the deaths of people? Adam doesn’t know, but in the end, he’d do anything for his long time friend. 

  
  



End file.
